thedemoncyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Inevera
}}} Inevera, daughter of Kasaad and Manvah of Krasia, born 291 AR, is one of the POV characters in . Inevera is the enigmatic Jiwah'Ka (First wife) of Ahmann Jardir. A Dama'ting, she later, at an unknown time, became the Damaji'ting, the peak of hierarchy of Dama'ting in Krasia. Biography Early Life Inevera was born in 291 AR to Kasaad and Manvah, she grew up in her family home in the Great Baazar, learning to weave and later assisting in the family business of basket weaving. 300 AR In her ninth year she, like all girls, participated in Hannu Pash, a ceremony conducted by the Dama'ting to learn the life that Everam had laid out for them. Usually, girls are either married, given their black headscarf, were trained to be jiwah'Sharum (to be part of a harem), or be cast out as nie'ting (found barren). On that day everything changed; she was chosen to be a Dama'ting, a rare occurrence that only happened one other time since the return. Qeva, the dama'ting that cast the Alagai Hora for Inevera, was so surprised at what the dice said that she called the Kaji Tribe's Damaji'ting (spiritual leader of the tribes dama'ting), Kenevah to verify the reading. Once confirmed, Inevera was ripped away from her family to enter the dama'ting's palace. In the palace she learned the ways of the dama'ting. Melan was Inevera's mentor during her Dama'ting training. Melan was older than Inevera, and she grew jealous of the younger girl. Inevera was tormented by Melan when she was a Nie'dama'ting. Melan often called Inevera "Bad Throw", and the other girls looked away when Melan bullied Inevera. Melan's torment only increased when Inevera's was moved next to Melan by Qeva. Inevera had replaced Asavi's cot, which angered Melan because Melan and Asavi were romantically involved. 302 - 305 AR Inevera went with Qeva and the others to meet with the Sharum. During the meeting, Inevera recognized Cashiv and her brother, Soli. At first, Soli did not recognize Inevera, but he eventually recognized her and gave her a reassuring wink. Her background is further explained in The Daylight War. Personality She is very similar to Lady Macbeth from Shakespeare's Macbeth. She is a prominent figure in the success of Jardir. Inevera manipulates her husband, Jardir, to the point where Jardir's actions are influenced by Inevera's dice. Since she is Jardir's Jiwah Ka (first wife), she has control over Jardir's other wives. Thus, she controlled who Jardir has sex with. When Jardir shows interest in Leesha Paper and engages in a sexual relationship with Lessha, Inevera becomes jealous and disapproved of their relationship. Inevera uses murder to accomplish her goals or eliminate her enemies. She murdered Kenevah to open up the Damaji'ting position, and she planned multiple attempts on Leesha's life. Invera has demonstrated many times that she is wise and cunning and in that respect has earned her position as Dama'ting. But her weakness is her dice. Inverva believes in the dice over all, believing herself to be blessed by Everam to read his will. And once she discovered she was Damajah by her own dice, she manipulated her whole life to ensure she would become it. Going so far as to sleep with the old Andrah to ensure Jardir's rise to power. This isn't to say the dice are not incredibly useful and powerful, allowing for the control of what gender Jardir's next child will be, checking on constant death threats, etc. She also uses the dice constantly to search for another Shar'Dama Ka in case something happens to Jardir but to the same extent will leave Jardir if the dice tell her to. Media Images File:TDW_US_Cvr_Art_Full.jpg File:TDW_UK_Full_Art.jpg ;Cosplay and fan art File:Olka-Salwach-Inevera3-500x333.jpg File:Inevera.png References Category:Characters Category:Dama'ting Category:Krasian Category:Major Characters